


Own Choice

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Public Desperation, Watersports (kink), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin starts off regretting agreeing to do dares with Wrathion, but ends up enjoying it far more than he even thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.
> 
> Also I feel the need to apologise for this being a fairly self-indulgent kinkfest. It's 99% desperation/wetting/watersports, i.e. pee. If that isn't your kink, then this fic probably won't do much for you.
> 
> Same cinema-based modern AU that some of the other fics in the series take place in. This fic is set after the others, chronologically, and makes sense as a stand-alone fic.

They'd only been here for 20 minutes, and already Anduin was squirming.

This had been a terrible idea. Ever agreeing to do dares with Wrathion Prestor was the most foolish thing he'd ever agreed to in his entire life. He should've known the moment he saw Wrathion purchase _two_ extra-large drinks at the cinema foyer; he'd handed one to Anduin with a smug smirk on his face, and dared him to down it before the movie started.

"Oh, and," he added, "I dare you not to use the toilet until we return home, either."

The movie Wrathion had picked for them to watch wasn't good enough to distract him. Anduin's mind kept drifting away from the plot and dialogue and back to his full bladder. The weight of the liquid inside him was a constant source of distraction for Anduin - he could feel the swelling making his belt seem tighter, which also didn't help, but every time he went to loosen it Wrathion suddenly developed an interest in holding hands. There was absolutely no possibility that this was not exactly what the other man had intended to happen when he'd set the dare.

About half way through the movie, when Anduin was constantly shifting in his seat for fear of leaking into his trousers if he didn't, Wrathion stretched out and nonchalantly leaned over.

"You know," he murmured, "I don't think I'm going to be able to finish my drink. Do you think you could do it for me?"  
"Wrathion--"  
"It's part of the dare," he smirked.

It was part of the dare. That phrase did two things. First of all, it let Anduin know that, yes, adding to his predicament was _definitely_ Wrathion's intention. And second of all, it told Anduin he could use the safeword if he really didn't think he could take it.

Blushing, and biting his lip, Anduin reached for the half-full cup.

Again, he downed it. He started to feel a little dizzy... was he really doing this? On purpose? A strange surge of arousal left him shaking with the sudden surge of difficulty in keeping himself dry - even the moment's distraction meant he could feel, under his clasping hands, just a tiny dribble of... Gods, he couldn't think about it any longer than that, lest he lose control completely.

He was trembling constantly by the time the movie finished and they were finally able to leave. Anduin made it through the foyer relatively straight-faced; only one attendant gave him a concerned look, followed by a glance over to the toilets. Anduin grimaced and kept his head down. He didn't feel like explaining their game to any strangers - or ex-coworkers. It had been a few months since he'd worked here, but he still worried.

By the time they made it out to the park by the front of the cinema, Anduin had to hold up a hand and double over, pressing down hard on his crotch. "Wrathion--"  
"Yes?" The younger man turned to face Anduin - and when he saw what a sight he was, he blushed _deeply_. He was shaking all over, face screwed up in concentration and breath quick with desperation. He was blushing, too; whether out of embarassment or arousal was debatable. Privately, Wrathion suspected a mix of both.  
"I don't think I'm gonna make it home," he whined, straightening up to dance awkwardly on his feet instead. "Can't you let me go back inside and use the toilet there..?"  
Wrathion raised an eyebrow. "Part of the dare," he said, once again subtly reminding Anduin that he could always opt-out if he really needed to, "is that the only toilet you're allowed to use is the one at home. Of course, you could always relieve yourself anyway... but I don't think walking home in soaked jeans is very appealing, do you?"

Anduin blushed _brightly_. It... kind of _was_ appealing, in a strange way. But he didn't want to get arrested. The thought of having to explain himself to his police officer father was even more mortifying than the thought of explaining himself to his ex-coworkers.  
"A-Alright," he nodded. "Let's get going." If he thought he was going to lose control, he'd safeword and go in the bushes. Yes.

The walk was _agonising_. Anduin thought at first that walking would help distract him, or at least the movement would stop his bladder from engaging in release - but all that happened was every step jolted the heavy liquid inside him, every movement making him worry he'd finally burst. He grasped for Wrathion's hand - Wrathion tangled their fingers together and grinned up at him. He was leading them the long way home.

Various people stared at Anduin - some out of concern, some out of amusement. Anduin could feel his face burning brighter and brighter, but the worst part was every time someone's wayward glance distracted him, he almost leaked into his underwear. The second cup of drink had finally reached his bladder, and he didn't think he'd ever been so desperate in his life.

He tried not to let the relief of seeing home overwhelm him. They weren't in yet. He'd have to climb the stairs once he got inside, and that would jolt him even worse than walking did, especially if he ran - which he'd have to, if he was going to make it. Wrathion took his sweet time unlocking the door, too; he claimed with a murmur that Anduin's lock was simply unfamiliar to him and he'd forgotten which way to turn the key, but Anduin, jiggling on the spot in utter desperation and not missing the loaded glances Wrathion gave towards his display, didn't believe him.

Finally, he rushed into the corridor, Wrathion shutting the front door behind him. And he'd just kicked his shoes off and was about to start off up the stairs when suddenly he doubled over - he gave a whine, and... felt himself release.

Hot piss burst out of him, soaking his jeans and splitting into streams which poured down his legs and dripped to the ground. For some reason, Anduin kept his hands pressed to his crotch, maybe in the hopes he'd be able to stop himself and hobble upstairs to finish in the toilet. All that happened instead was he felt the steaming liquid trickle through his fingers and over the palm of his hand as it pooled by his feet on the tiles. He heard a moan, and realised after a moment that it was his own - one more moment and he felt a hand cup his chin, raising his bright red face so Wrathion could give him one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared.

Anduin did manage to stop himself before finishing, if only so he could share this with Wrathion. He was already completely soaked - most of his jeans were glistening wet, and the puddle at his feet was big enough that Wrathion was standing in it. He didn't seem to care; he kept kissing Anduin, if anything pressing himself _into_  the wetness instead of shying away from it.

Eventually, Anduin pulled away. "I-- I'm not finished," he mumbled, looking down at Wrathion's delighted face. "Should I go upstairs..?"  
Wrathion simply wrapped his hands around Anduin's waist and pulled him close, slotting his knee in between Anduin's legs. "No, I think you should carry on right here," he murmured, no hint of sarcasm on his tone.  
"...a-alright," stuttered Anduin, feeling that strange dizzy arousal swell in his stomach again.

Wrathion pulled them into the kiss again, one hand keeping Anduin's hips pressed right up against his stomach and the other pulling their upper bodies close by the collar of Anduin's shirt. It took Anduin a few moments to let go again - he was no longer desperate, and he wasn't _completely_ without inhibitions - but soon enough he felt the warmth spread from his crotch again, soaking what small parts of his jeans weren't already sodden and spreading the wetness to Wrathion's clothes too. It was arousing, certainly, but it also felt almost... comforting, somehow. Something about letting go in the ''wrong'' place felt _good_.

"You certainly can hold a _lot_ ," Wrathion commented after a little while, equal parts fascination and admiration on his tone.  
Anduin laughed nervously. "Yeah, well. Long shifts at work and long study sessions at school, I guess."  
Suddenly, Anduin found himself being pushed back against the wall. Wrathion kissed him firmly again, pressing his hips against Anduin's. Suffice it to say that Anduin was hard against his soaked trousers; he found himself letting out another moan.

They worked against each other for a while, the palm of Wrathion's hand clasped up against Anduin's crotch and Anduin's knee cocked so Wrathion could rock down against it - no longer stood in the puddle, but still both soaked through with Anduin's warmth. Wrathion came first, shuddering all over and moaning into the kiss as he held onto Anduin's shoulders in an effort to stay upright - Anduin followed not long after, not caring at the quantity of cum now soaking his underwear. It was already wet through.

They held onto each other, panting heavily, for a while. It was Wrathion who suggested they clean up. "Don't want you to catch a cold from being stood around in those wet clothes," he breathed, once again giving Anduin's jeans an openly aroused glance-over.  
"Well, no..." Anduin bit his lip. "But... it _is_  kind of nice. In a strange way." He wriggled a little, feeling the the cum trapped against him shift and the cooling wetness against his skin. His cock twitched again, making him gasp lightly.  
Wrathion laughed. It was a pleasant, light sound. "If that's so, maybe we should look into diapers for you..."  
"Diapers?!" Anduin laughed, as well. "That's absurd!"  
Wrathion raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Not as much as you'd think," he said. "But we really ought to get you changed, for now, I'm afraid. Don't worry about cleaning up down here; I'll do that." He kissed him again, with just as much strength and passion as before, then shooed Anduin up the stairs. "Go on! Take care of yourself."

"Fine, fine!" Anduin grinned. "But... promise me we'll do this again, some time?"  
"Oh, I most certainly do promise," Wrathion answered, his grin almost predatory. "Now, off you go!"

Feeling all manners of things every time the soaked cloth moved against his skin, Anduin had to admit that he was _very_ much looking forwards to _that_.

So much so that by the time he got upstairs, he was already hard again. He peeled his jeans and underwear off in the bathroom - they were... ruined, though not in a way that couldn't be fixed with a particularly attentive wash cycle. Staring intensely at the spots high on the back of his jeans that hadn't been soaked and wishing very much that he still had some piss in him to correct that, he found himself kneeling on the bathroom floor, grasping the soaked jeans around his cock and jerking off with them.

Everything about this - the sensation of the soaked cloth, the feeling of having been able to just _let go_  wherever he wanted with very little by way of repercussions, the idea that _all this_  had come from inside _him_ \- it was just so _perfect_. He wished, in that moment, that he could do it every day - that Wrathion would always be there to guide and reassure him, and to help him clean up, and that he'd be able to soak every item of clothing he owned in piss and cum if he wanted to. He was shivering all over as he picked up the pace with his hand - and it didn't take long at all, especially considering it was only ten minutes ago he'd done this last, before he covered the dry part of his jeans with another load of cum.

Eventually, he felt himself coming down. He washed himself up, carried his dirty clothes down to the washing machine, then finally - four hours after they'd started this - settled down on the couch with Wrathion for a well-deserved cuddle.


End file.
